Kuroko no BL
by Miss Lulu Miss Susu
Summary: AU de juego BL ambientado en la época Teiko. Kuroko tienes que hacerse un hueco en su nueva escuela, intentar entrar en el equipo de baloncesto y librarse de los acosadores de sus compañeros, pero para eso ya tiene a Momoi para ayudarlo. M por futuras escenas. Fic tipo elige tu aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Lulu: **Y aquí el segundo fic, aunque este lo escribí antes, pero como lleva más preparación lo publicamos más tarde~ es un fic especial, ¡porque vosotros elegís lo que hay que hacer! Al final de cada capítulo se pondrán varias opciones y según vuestras votaciones a lo largo de la semana se publicará un capítulo y otro.

Susu:¿Ah, sí? ¿Habrán opcioneeees? Wow, no lo esperaba, entonces es como un Otome Game en el que la puta, quiero decir, la protagonista es Tetsu.

**Lulu: **Es un BL Game~ en el que el puto es Tetsu, no te cortes. Y lo de las opciones lo sabías que lo leíste 7w7 En fin, imaginaos un Dramatical Murder pero con Kuroko de Aoba y Aomine de Noiz (?)

**Susu:** ¿Aomine de Noiz? Pero si a él no le gusta que le hagan daño... madre mía, madre mía lo que ha dicho.

**Lulu: **Yo qué sé, no me interesa Dmmd. El caso es, que aquí son muy importantes los reviews que dejéis.

**Susu: **Pues eso, y ahora, después de tanta cháchara, ya podemos poner el fic, ¿no, Lulu?

**Lulu: **A la orden, Susu. Dentro fic~

* * *

**Personajes en este cap: **Tetsuya Kuroko, Satsuki Momoi, Midorima Shintarou, Seijurou Akashi.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, si fuera nuestro todos conocerían la faceta putón de Kuroko (?)

* * *

Tetsuya Kuroko, de dieciséis años, empezaba nuevo curso en la academia Teiko y, como todo alumno nuevo que se precie, andaba perdido. La directora le había mandado a hablar con el consejo estudiantil, sí, vale, ¿y dónde narices se suponía que estaba eso? Además estaba el hecho de que solía pasar desapercibido, a no ser que chocara con alguien.

Por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada de eso, porque en seguida se le acercó una chica de pelo rosa con una gran sonrisa y demasiada energía.

-¿Eres Kuroko Tetsuya-kun? –Preguntó mirándole, como si le notara.

-Eh… sí, soy yo…

-¡Encantada! ¡Soy Momoi Satsuki! Miembro del consejo estudiantil. Me han mandado a buscarte al ver que tardabas.-Rió alegre y cogió al peliazul por los hombros empezando a empujarlo.- Te habías perdido, ¿no? Siempre que te pase eso pregunta a alguien, no seas tímido hombre, aquí hay chicos muy majos.

Kuroko se dejó arrastrar por la chica mientras atendía a sus palabras, ¿Que preguntara? Si ya lo había hecho… pero debido a su baja estatura, su poca presencia y su voz demasiado suave había pasado desapercibido, como solía pasarle.

-En el consejo conocerás a Akashi-kun, es un chico de pelo rojo y ojos heterocromáticos, le reconocerás enseguida. También están Midorin. Si no vez a Akashi-kun él te ayudarán a buscarle.

El chico de ojos celestes asintió y entró a la sala del consejo, esta solo constaba de una larga mesa, una estantería llena de carpetas, un par de armarios y una máquina de café. En una de las sillas alrededor de la mesas, estaba un chico de pelo verde y vendas en los dedos leyendo un montón de papeles, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando él llegó a la sala, estaba acostumbrado de todos modos. Kuroko se acercó, al chico que supuso que debía ser Midorin, como le llamó Momoi.

-Esto… ¿Midorin-kun? –Murmuró con su suave voz, pero fue suficiente para asustar al más alto, que se giró hacia él tras pegar un bote del susto.

-¿Midorin-kun? ¿Te ha cogido Momoi? Y a todo esto… ¿quién eres?

-Shintaro –le interrumpió una voz fría-, ¿crees que esas son maneras de tratar al chico nuevo? ¿Con un tercer grado?

En la sala había entrado el que debía ser Akashi-kun, como le había llamado Momoi, pues tenía el pelo rojo y un ojo escarlata y otro amarillo.

-Tú debes ser Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿cierto? –Su mirada ponía nervioso a cualquiera, y más a Kuroko, que no estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran tan fijamente, como si notara su presencia sin esfuerzo y fuera el centro de la habitación.

Kuroko asintió sin mediar palabra, se le había trancado la voz bajo la mirada del chico, a pesar de que era un poco más alto que él y no parecía muy fuerte, su sola presencia causaba respeto.

El pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa.

-Encantado, soy Akashi Seijuro, el delegado jefe. Te daré un mapa del instituto, tu horario de clase y la información de los clubes. Shintaro te acompañará hasta tu clase y si tienes más dudas no dudes en venir a vernos.

Mientras iba a hablando iba sacando los papeles y mirándolo de vez en cuando. No le perdía de vista y eso le ponía algo nervioso.

-Gracias, Akashi-kun…-le agradeció el del pelo celeste cogiendo los papeles que le daba el más alto antes de salir de la sala.

Ahora tenía que ir a clase. Miró en el mapa para encontrar su aula.

Al poco tiempo encontró el salón de clase y entró. Ya estaban la mayoría de alumnos dentro de este y había tres sitios libres. Uno al lado de un chico enorme de pelo morado. Otro entre dos chicos, uno moreno de pelo y mirada color cobalto y el otro rubio y de ojos color miel. Y el último al lado de la ventana algo apartado de los demás.

¿Cuál debería elegir?

* * *

**~_Elegid entre que se siente al lado de Mukkun o entre Aomine y Kise en los reviwes. Gracias~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lulu: **GOMENASAI POR EL RETRASO GENTE T.T no sé, estaba agobiada porque de repente me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y exámenes también (aunque al final los han pasado a mañana -.-).

**Susu: **¡PERO YA NO TENÉIS QUE SUFRIR PORQUE YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

**Lulu: **Al final, la mayoriía fue para Kise y Aomine~ así que aquí está el segundo cap, con las opciones al final. Ya sabéis, tenéis que votar por los reviews (que gracias por todos amores -llora de felicidad-).

**Susu: **Ya sabemos que esos dos bombones son irresistibles, lo sabemos chicas -/w/-

**Lulu: **Seh... */¬/* pero volviendo al tema de los reviews, hay una pregunta: que si está un All x Kuroko. Bueno, All, lo que se dice All no sé. Obviamente habrá tensiones con toda la KnS, y Kagami, pero no será con Momoi y Haizaki es que ni aparecerá.

**Susu: **Aunque a la menda no le interese nada con Kagami -.- que eso no quita que no ame a mi taiga querido.

**Lulu: **Lo que le pasa que es que tiene a Aomine muy interiorizado y le gusta tanto el AoKuro como el AoKaga, pero prefiere a los medio shotas invisibles~.

**Susu: **Que te olvidas del AoKise, yo soy Aomine el magnífico y ultra crack Aomine Daiki.

**Lulu: **-La silencia.- Thought, hablaba solo de Kuroko y Kagami porque son las personas en cuestión, y ahora: dentro fic~~~~~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá KnB fuera nuestro~ haríamos un gran yaoi~ pero no es así y pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, que tampoco está nada mal.

* * *

Kuroko iba a sentarse en el sitio aparentemente más tranquilo, al lado del chico del pelo morado, pero otro chico fue más rápido y tomó ese asiento. No le quedaba más remedio que sentarse entre los chicos que se peleaban.

Suspiró y maldijo al destino interiormente mientras se acercaba al único sitio libre que quedaba.

La parejita no dejó de discutir a pesar de que él se había sentado en medio, discutían sobre quién era mejor al baloncesto. El rubio decía que había entrenado todas las vacaciones y el moreno de piel se metía con él diciendo que no le alcanzaría en siglos.

-¡Si me esfuerzo, lo conseguiré! –Le gritó el rubio. Y Kuroko estaba de acuerdo con eso, con esfuerzo y tenacidad se consiguen las cosas.

-Ni en sueños.-Bufó el moreno con desaprobación, eso molestó al de ojos azul claro.

-Con esfuerzo sí se consiguen las cosas.-Murmuró Kuroko, lo suficiente para asustar a los otros dos que se percataron de su presencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Le preguntó aún asustado el más alto de los tres. Kuroko se giró hacia este con enojo.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Ves? Hasta el nuevo me apoya… Espera, ¿el nuevo? Akashicchi dijo algo de que venía un chico nuevo, ¿no?

-Sí, un tal Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿no?

-Encantado.-Volvió a hablar con su suave tono de voz, ya que veía que se iban a volver a olvidar de él.

-¡Oh, genial! Pues Kuroko me apoya, Aominecchi.-El rubio miró a Kuroko con una gran sonrisa alegre.- Soy Kise Ryota, encantado.

-Ya, ya… lo que tú digas. Yo soy Aomine Daiki.

En ese momento entró la profesora y los alumnos se quedaron todos en silencio. La verdad es que la mujer imponía bastante, tenía mucha presencia y era bastante guapa. Se presentó como la profesora de inglés y la tutora de la clase, Alexandra García, aunque prefería que la llamaran Alex.

Como era el primer día de clase, pasaron las horas antes del recreo con la tutora hablando de las asignaturas y las actividades extraescolares, pero sobretodo se dedicaron a cotillear los unos de los otros. Bueno, más bien Alex se dedicaba a coger a un alumno al azar y hacerle preguntas incómodas. Era por esos momentos en los que Kuroko agradecía ser casi invisible.

Pero así fue que se enteró de que sus dos compañeros de pupitre y el gigante de pelo morado jugaban en el equipo de baloncesto bajo el mando de Akashi-kun, el cual solo conocía como el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

A la hora del recreo, Kise no le dio tiempo de escaparse a Kuroko quién fue arrastrado con el resto de chicos del equipo dentro de la clase. Donde el chico que le sacaba, fácilmente, treinta centímetros, fue presentado por fin.

El chico se llamaba Murasakibara Atsushi, era el pívot del equipo y, al parecer, tenía una obsesión poco sana con los dulces.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta las canchas del recreo, donde ya estaban algunos miembros del equipo.

-¡Chicooos! –Saludó la única chica entre el grupo acercándose, volviéndose a dar de bruces con el peli azul.- Oh, Tetsu-kun, no te había visto, ¿qué tal te han tratado estos tres?

-Bien, no se preocupe Momoi-san.

Juntos caminaron hacia las gradas frente a las canchas para comer, Kuroko ya los conocía a todos. Estaban Akashi, Midorima, y sus tres compañeros de clase.

Nada más terminar de comer, Kise y Aomine fueron corriendo a por una pelota para jugar a un uno contra uno como había acordado en clase y no tardaron en ponerse a jugar.

Kuroko los miraba impresionado por el talento de los dos, y al parecer Akashi y Momoi se dieron cuenta.

-Tetsuya, ¿te gusta el baloncesto?

Kuroko asintió, sin darle la menor importancia, con la poca presencia que tenía ni soñaba con entrar en un equipo de baloncesto.

-Haz de árbitro de estos dos.-Le ordenó Akashi, el chico tenía algo que no daba pie a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Kuroko atendió al partido, ver a esos dos moverse por la cancha era como ver una danza. Aomine derrochaba talento por todos sus poros, Kise era una perfecta copia de sus movimientos y además sabía cuando utilizarlos. Pero se pasó de listo, hizo dobles, de una forma muy sutil, pero Kuroko lo vio.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, de verdad quería que Kise venciera a Aomine por lo que dijo este en clase. Pero si no lo decía, no sería un partido justo.

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

**~Ya sabéis, votad en los reviews si queréis que Kuroko pite la falta o no~**

**~Gracias por leer~**


End file.
